Flash tag- Rogue
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Episode Tag to Rogue's Gallery


Why did you call me here so late, Barry?"

Barry stared out the window for a moment longer, still trying to process everything that had just happened in the last twenty four hours. Finally, turning he said, "Because I think you were right about Dr. Wells." It pained Barry to admit that the man he had looked up to for such a long time and that he would have genuinely called a friend could be capable of …. he didn't want to finish the thought. 

"About what, exactly?" Joe asked.

"About all of it."

Joe threw his jacket over the chair beside him before sitting down. He knew Barry hadn't come to this conclusion lightly. Sighing, he said. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"You know how you said that I was acting weird at the crime scene earlier today?"

"You mean that wasn't your typical weirdness like you claimed?" Joe asked with a knowing grin.

"No, not really. Figured that out already, huh?"

"Yep." Joe leaned back in the chair crossing his arms across his chest. "What's really going on?"

"I went back in time."

Joe sat bolt upright. "Run that one by me one more time."

"I went back in time, Joe I have done today twice with two totally different outcomes."

"_Okay_. What about that stuff Cisco said about messing up the timeline? Something happened with Martin, didn't it? That's why you swooped in and grabbed him before I had a chance to do anything."

Barry nodded his head. The memory of Joe nearly being murdered by a lightning bolt streaked across his memory."

"What happened?"

"It was horrible, Joe. Martin tried to kill you, put the captain in the hospital, wanted to destroy the whole city with a tsunami." Barry took a breath. "Then there was Iris." 

"What happened with Iris?" Joe asked seriously.

"Nothing bad." Barry said to alleviate Joe's worry before a little sad smile crossed his face. "That was the only good thing of the day."

"She didn't." Joe couldn't help but grin.

"She did. Said she had been thinking about me and that she didn't want to stop thinking about me. We kissed, Joe. And then she saw me as him. As the Flash, Joe. She saw me as the Flash and you should have seen the look on her face when she realized what she was seeing." Barry sighed. "Then today nothing."

"Ahh," Joe nodded. "That's the reason you had that talk with her today and the reason Eddie punched you."

"Yep, it's not lightning psychosis."

"What?" Joe asked, confused.

"That's what Caitlin came up with as the reason for my strange behavior lately and my reason for spending so much time at Star Labs."

"Good excuse." Joe said. "You're going to need to thank her for that one."

"Already did."

So, how does all this relate to me being right about Dr. Wells?"

"On the first version of yesterday, Mason Brown, Iris's mentor at work, told Iris he thought that Dr. Wells was responsible for Simon Stang's disappearance. She asked me about it. I told her that I had no idea what she was talking about and there was no way he could be involved. But, on the second version of yesterday, I told Brown that he was wrong suspecting Wells before he had a chance to talk to Iris about it. He's now missing. It can't be a coincidence."

"And you think Wells is responsible?"

"Mason had a picture of Wells going into the building right before Stang went missing." 

"Could it be possible that some other story got him in trouble?"

"Are you defending him now after you have suspected him in the first place?" Barry asked stunned. 

"No, I am not defending him." Joe stated. "I'm just saying we need to know what we are getting into before anyone runs off halfcocked."

Joe placed his hand on Barry's shoulder. "So, what are you going to do?" 

"I _don't_ know. If he did kill my mother; I _will _bring him to justice and I _will_ get my father out of prison." 

"Just let me know what I can do and it's done."

"Thanks, Joe."

"Let's go home. So, time travel, huh? So, I guess all those sci-fi movies weren't a waste of time after all." Joe said, grinning.

"Guess not."

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
